Let's Start a Band!
by ImotoChan5
Summary: Some new neighbors are moving in, and everyone wants to make them feel welcomed. Multiple Pairings! Ehehe, I'm no good at summaries. Read and Review!
1. Let's Start a Band!

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic that I plan on actually continuing. This chapters kinda short, teehee. Arthur wife is an OC! They're tons of diffrent ships in here! PruHun and AmeriPan are two of them! Ehehe, enjoy! ^_^

Elizabeta and Gilbert fought alot. It was only natural, with his egotistic attitude, and her over-powering stature. They didnt like fighting, it just happened sometimes. Not to mention, they always fought over dumb things. Like today.

"GILBERT! WHY IS THE SEAT UP?" Elizabeta exclaims from upstairs. "CUZ IM A MAN. AN AWESOME MAN." He yells back. "WELL, IT'D NICE IF YOU PUT IT DOWN AFTER YOU'RE DONE BEING A MAN." She retorts. "I'LL NEVER BE DONE BEING A MAN." He screams. Elizabeta lets out an angry grunt and rushed down the stairs. "Gilbert Beilschmidt. Must I get out the frying pan?" She asks, now standing in front of the prussian. "That wont be neccasary!" He exclaims, jolting up from the couch. "GILBERT? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Elizabeta exclaims, as he races out the door. "I'll see you later!" Gilbert yells, running down the street. "GILBERT!" She screams, chasing after him, frying pan in hand.

The couple next door laughs at the sight of the two running down the street. "They're always up to something." The man says, a slight smile on his face. "It's rather cute, wouldnt you say? They remind of your brother and his husband." The woman says, giggling. "Alfred and Kiku? Really? They're rather quiet. Well, Kiku is. My brother's rather obnoxious." He says, letting out a small laugh. "When are those neighbors moving in, Arthur?" The wife asks. "Oh, I think today my dear. What were their names?" He asks. "I think their names are Antonio and Abigail. They have a son too, Lovino" She says, leaning into him. "Ah, I hope they're nice people." Arthur says, pulling his wife in. "I'm sure they will be." She tells him, taking a sip of her tea. Just at that moment, Gilbert comes running into their house "I GOTTA HIDE." He exclaims, running up the stairs. The couple share a look and burst out laughing. "Is Gil here?" Elizabeta asks, rushing in the house. "Yes-" as Arthur's about to reply a loud voice comes from upstairs "SIR AWESOME IS MOST DEFINETLY NOT HERE." Elizabeta lets out a loud grunt and races up stairs. Moments later she's running back down, dragging Gilbert by his ear. "NOOOO. KAYLEIGH! ARTHUR! HELP ME!" He calls out to the couple. "Should we?" Kayleigh asks, turning to her husband. "Hmm, lets not." He responds, grinning. "We should have a welcoming party, for the neighbors." Elizabeta says, letting go of her grasp on Gilbert. "Eh? I guess that could be fun. We could all come over here. I could do the cooking!" Arthur tells them. "Oh, honey, thats not neccasary! I can cook! Or we can order food!" His wife says quickly. "Anywho," Elizabeta intervines "We have to ask them first. Shouldnt they be arriving soon?" They all shrug, no one quite knew when the neighbors would be arriving. "Hey! Long time no see big bro!" Arthur freezes and lets out a groan as his pestering younger brother waltzes into his house. "Alfred, would you mind calling before disrupting my life?" He says, aggitated. "Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that dude. Kiku and I were just in town." Alfred tells him. "In town? Why would you possibly be here? Of all places in the bloody world! Goodness." Arthur exclaims. "Now, now Arthy. Calm down. Its nice to see you Al. Where's Kiku?" Kayleigh asks, trying to calm her husband. "Oh, he's getting the suitcases from the car." Alfred tells her, grinning. "SUITCASES?! How long do you plan on staying here?!" Arthur exclaims, more angry than before. "Oh...just a few days. Or weeks. Or months..." He whispers the last part. "Eh? Why?" Elizabeta interupts. "Well, you see...our house kinda got mortagaged and we're kinda broke." He tells her nervously. "And you just tell me now?" Arthur says, sighing. "Can we stay?" Alfed asks, with puppy dog eyes. "Of course! You're always welcomed here!" Kayleigh tells him. "Hurray!" Alfred exclaims happily. "Alfred-kun? Where do I put this?" Kiku asks, wandering into the large house. "Oh! Hello. Thank you for letting us stay here." Kiku tells Arthur and Kayleigh, doing a little bow. "AWWW. YOU'RE SO CUTE KIKU." Elizabeta exclaims, hugging him. Alfred and Kiku has visited before, and Elizabeta was rather fond of the two. "Elizabeta-san...you're squeezing me..." Kiku struggles to say. "Oy! Sorry!" She tells him, patting his head. "Anyway, you guys go on to the living room. Arthur and I will put your stuff in the guest room." Kayleigh tells them. "We'll stay here for a bit, that okay Arthur?" Elizabeta asks. "Eh? Sure. I can make us some tea. And you," Arthur points at his brother. "Have some explaining to do." The two exit the room, taking the luggage upstairs. Leaving the others alone. Lets just say, Gilbert and Alfred in the same room, not a good idea.

"I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU COULD EVER DREAM OF BEING!" Gilbert exclaims. "HAHAHAHA. I COULD BEAT YOU IN ANY GAME! ANY DAY!" Alfred yells. Kiku was cowering in the corner as Elizabeta comforted him. "I TAKE THE CHALLENGE!" Gilbert retorts. "GUYS. Stop frickin' yelling." Kayleigh says, running into the room. "THIS IDIOT THINKS HE'S AWESOMER THAN ME!" Gilbert states. "IDIOT? I'M THE HERO!" Alfred says. "Well, I guess there's only one way to settle this." Kayleigh says, an evil look on her face. "Oh dear...this cant be good." Elizabera murmurs under her breath.

It was 4:00 when the doorbell rang. Gilbert and Alfred were passed out on couch. Why? Well, Kayleigh's "way to settle this" happened to be an all out war. Erm, all out dance battle. Yes. Dance battle. Lamps broke, frying pans were used, people cried (people meaning Arthur, who was very, very stressed), and thus leading the two "awesome" ones to pass out. From nothing other than being hit in the head with a frying pan. Elizabeta had enough of their nonsense. "Hey, Elizabeta. Get the door please." Kayleigh says. Those who were still awake were lazily spread out in the living room. Kiku sat on the three sear couch, Alfred's head in his lap. Gilbert was propped up on a chair, he was coming too, but not completely concious. Kayleigh and Arthur were sitting together on the floor. And Elizabeta, who was just walking around the home, mostly the kitchen. She was about to prepare something to eat, maybe cupcakes, when she went to answer the door. Opening it, she finds none other than the new neighbors.

"Hi! I was wondering, would you like to be in a band?"

-

Ooooh. A band? What'll happen next? Aha..dont ask me. I still have to write it! Thanx for reading!

-Imoto


	2. New Neighbor

Hello! Its me again! I hope ya like this chapter! Also, Antonio's wife is an OC. Another short chapter...ehehehe. Review? Shank you!

"Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to start a band!"

Elizabeta gives the strange man a curious look. "A band?"

"Yes! I've always wanted to be in a band. But my wife is always nagging me, as is my teenage son! They said that since we're starting over, I can start one! So, would you like to start a band?" The man repeats the original question.

"Hm. A band, eh? Guys! Come here!" She calls into the house.

"Eh? Who's this?" Gilbert asks, still a bit groggy.  
"I believe this is our new neighbor, Antonio." Elizabeta responds. "Antonio? Nice to meet you." Arthur says, shaking his hand.  
"Anyway, he says he'd like to start a band." Elizabeta tells them, with a small smirk on her face.  
"A band?" Kayleigh asks.  
"Yes. A band!" Antonio says happily. "Well, before we start talking about this 'band', why dont you come in? Lets get aqquanited." Arthur tells him. The spainard nods and enters. "Ohhh. This house is bigger than ours!" He exclaims, grinning. "Really? That's strange." Arthur replies. "Anywho, welcome to the neighborhood."

It had been a few hours, Antonio's wife and son had visited, but had gone back home. He was telling why he moved, (a job offer), and some more about this 'band'.

"A band?! That's so freakin badass!" Alfred exclaimed as soon be heard the idea.  
"Ha, what would you even do? Stand there like an idiot? Arthur asks, scoffing.  
"Uh, no. I could totally play the guitar dude! You know I've been learning!" His brother tells him.  
"It's true. Alfred-kun plays alot." Kiku says, backing up his husband.  
"Well than! Looks like we have a guitarist! I'm assuming-" "Woah..hold on. We just met, and you want to be in band? The awesome one is out." Gilbert cuts in. "Gil! C'mon. It'll be fun!" Elizabeta tells him.  
"Nope." He says stubbornly. "Please?" She pleades.  
"For once, I have to agree with Gilbert. Sorry guys. I'm out." Arthur tells them. "Eh? That sucks! What about you?" Antonio asks, gesturing towarda Kiku.  
"Oh..Um..if Alfred-kun wants to, I will too. I can play the piano." Kiku says. "Awesome? And you ladies?" Antonio asks, grinning.  
"I can play the drums!" Kayleigh tells him. "I..guess...I can sing?" Elizabeta says, asking more than telling. "Perfect! Ahaha! We will be the best band ever!" Alfred exclaims.  
"That we will." Antonio says happily. "But, we'll probably need a male singer. And another guitarist." Elizabeta tells them.  
"My son! I can get him to play!" Antonio says. "He is a bit...rude. But he means well! I can get him to play guitar. I'll beg him!" He tells them.  
"One of my friends, he's a bit younger than me, writes his own songs! I'll ask him if he could sing for us!" Kayleigh tells them.  
"Oh, Matthew-san? I remember him. He sang me one of his songs, he was really wonderful." Kiku pipes in. Matthew was like Kiku in many ways. Both of them rather quiet. "Yeah! Matthew." Kayleigh tells him. The five of them were so engulfed in the coversation, they didnt quite notice Gilbert and Arthur leave the room.

"Damn neighbor." Gilbert complains, taking a drink out of his beer.  
"I agree. What should we do?" Arthur asks, sipping his tea.  
"Should we do anything? The girls look happy." The other replies.  
"I suppose. Most likeky their band will fail." Arthur states.  
"That's true! Especially with people as Un-Awesome as they are..." Gilbert says. He laughs at his own joke and they continue to talk about this new neighbor.  
"He comes on too strong." Arthur tells him.  
"Aha, I cant believe we actually agree with each other!" Gilbert says, laughing.  
"Me neither." Arthur replies. "If, however, that man starts to intervene in _my life_ manages to mess up _my life._ Well, lets just say he better not." Arthur says angrily.

"We should have a back-up plan." Gilbert tells him.  
"That may be the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say." Arthur says.  
"Hehe, we should. What could it be?" They sit in silence, until Arthur speaks again.

"Well, I have an idea..."

-

Ooooh! I wonder what Arthur's idea is? Thanks for reading!

-Imoto


	3. Different Stories

Well...it's been a while...without further ado, chapter three of "Let's Start a Band!"

* * *

"We could do that." Gilbert says, referring to his friend's idea.

"But we only do that if necessary. Okay?" Arthur replies.

"Right. It'd be a lot of work anyway, and the awesome does not like work." He responds, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Can you go out there and tell them to head home? Go home yourself too." Arthur says, shooing him away.

"ELIZABETA! LET'S GO HOME!" The young women let out a sigh as her loud, and rather obnoxious, husband walks in.

"I don't seem to have much of a choice. It is getting late." She says aloud.

"Bye bye!" "See ya!" The rest of the 'band' yell to her, as she's being dragged away.

"Why don't you like him?" Elizabeta asks Gilbert as they walk back to their house.

"I just don't. He's stupid and annoying. Nothing like me." He responds insolently.

"Right...nothing like you..." Elizabeta says sarcastically.

(Meanwhile back at the Kirkland's...)

The new neighbor, after much persuasion, had gone home.

"Alfred, tell me more about what happened." Arthur asks his younger brother. Although he acts rather harsh towards him, he really does care.

"WELL, you see..." He trails off.

"Alfred-san lost his job. He was laid off, and my income wasn't enough to pay the rent." Kiku pitches in.

Arthur let out a small sigh before replying, "I suppose you can stay, but you need to look for a job, understand?"

Alfred nods quickly, grinning. "Thank you!"

"Now go on upstairs. You know where the guest room is. And I don't expect you two to do...dirty things. Understand?"

Kiku and his husband both share a blush before nodding quickly and rushing upstairs.

"Well, well, well. Look who's showing some sympathy towards his brother." Kayleigh says, teasing him.

"Oh, shush. I'm his older brother and I'm responsible for him." Arthur explains.

"You really are sweet, you know that?" She tells him, smiling.

Her husband lets out an ignorant sigh and then tells her he's going to bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I'll be up soon." She replies before he races upstairs.

'He really is an idiot...but I do love him...' Kayleigh thinks to herself, smiling.

"Where 'ave you been?"

"I...I was at the neighbors darling." Antonio replies to his, drunk, wife.

"Why *hiccup* did'ja take so damn long?" "I had to watch this stupid boy." She gestures to their son, crouched in the corner.

"How many bottles?" Antonio aks.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Abigail responds.

"How many bottles have you drunk?" He asks, raising his voice.

"Barely any." She retorts.

"She's had roughly five, dad." His son tells him.

"Shut up you idiot!" She screams, slapping her son across his face.

"Abby! Stop!" Antonio exclaims.

"I can do what I wanna." She says, punching her husbands face.

"Dad?! Are you okay?" Lovino asks, worried.

The man grimaces but nods.

"Abby. Go upstairs." She tries to yell something, but Antonio stops her.

"Now."

She reluctantly climbs up the stairs, yelling a few colorful words down.

"Are you okay, Lovi?" Antonio asks.

"Yeah, I am. And don't call me that." Lovino says, slowly standing up.

"Just...head off to be. I'll deal with your mother." He tells his son.

"Fine. Goodnight."

And to think he thought this could be a new beginning.

* * *

Aha! A twist! Not really, but still...And yes, I do know what Arthur's idea is. But you all don't! So...ha! Ehehe... As usual, thanks for reading!

-Imoto


	4. Time to Start!

Hello again! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks as always!

* * *

The group had made plans to meet up the next day at the town hall. It was early, to them anyway, 10 am. But they were all excited. Elizabeta had been careful not to wake her obnoxious husband, and she had succeeded. Gilbert was a heavy sleeper. However, Arthur was a different story.

"Where do you think your going?" The blonde British man asked his wife as she got out out of bed.  
"Oh you know...places..." She replied.  
He let out a sigh, figuring this would happen.  
"Fine. Have fun." Arthur then rolled over on his side with a "Humph."

Alfred and Kiku had left a little early, to go see Matthew. They had to persuade him to join their band. They just had too!

Alfred was repeatedly knocking on the door, trying to get Matt to come to the door. Instead, his younger sister answered. "H-hello. How can I help you?" She asked meekly.  
"Is your brother home?" Kiku asked politely.  
"Y-yes. I'll go and get him." She stuttered racing back into this house and coming back a moment later with him. Although there was a small age difference between them, Matt was much taller.  
"K-kiku? Alfred? What are you doing here?" He asks, confused.  
"WELL, wanna be in a band? We're having a meeting!" Alfred comes straight out and asks.  
"B-but...my sister...I have to watch her..." He argues.  
"W-what about me? I can watch myself!" She retorts.  
"Bring your sister." Alfred suggests.  
"I...I...um..." Matthew tries to think of a comeback, but fails.  
"O-okay. Come on Meg, grab your stuff..." He tells his younger sister. She nods and runs back into the house.  
"Oh, Matthew. Bring your songs." Kiku reminds him. Matthew nods and follows after his sister.  
"This is going to be so fun, right Kiku?!" Alfred states happily.  
"Yes. I'm sure it will be." His husband replies, smiling cutely.  
"YOU"RE SO CUTE KIKU!" Alfred exclaims, hugging him. He couldn't help it.  
"Alfred-san...I can't breathe..." Kiku stutters.  
"OH! I'm sorry." He lets go of the man, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"You know I love you, right Kiku?" He asks.  
Kiku smiles and nod. "I know."

It was now 10:15. And nothing was going well.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Alfred complains. "OHMYGOD. JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND." Lovino, Antonio's son, yelled.

The group had gotten there, and there was no Antonio. Just what appeared to be his bratty teenage son.  
"My dad had some issues to work out with the new job and sent me here to wait with you guys. He'll be here soon." Lovino explained.  
"Better be here soon..." Alfred mutters as Kiku tries to calm him.  
"I'm Lovino, if you any of you care. My dad can get annoying, but he means well. Don't go hard on him." The half Italian, half Spanish boy said.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure." Alfred responded.  
Although he acted rather cold towards his father, Lovino cared about him a lot. Though it didn't seem that way.

A loud noise suddenly occurred and everyone looked to their right to see Antonio coming towards them yelling, "I'M HERE! LET'S START!"

* * *

Oof. Hopefully when this is uploaded the formatting will look okay. I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. Thanks!

-Imoto


End file.
